


Naoki

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, momochi zabuza x reader, zabuzaxreader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naoki had been loyal to the Leaf and swore to protect it until the day she died, until the Leaf asked her to do the un thinkable. Unable to do the task she leaves the village to avoid her own death and is forced to be a rogue ninja.
Relationships: Momochi Zabuza/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Naoki

**Author's Note:**

> First ever writing on here!
> 
> Zabuza and the rest of the Naruto world is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Original character owned by me

I tried to stop the tears falling down my face while walking down the Konoha streets after my meeting with Lord Hiruzen. Once I entered my house I immediately locked the door behind me and leaned my back against it finally letting my tears fall. I kicked my shoes off and headed to my kitchen where I could smell food cooking and tried to rub my eyes with my shirt pretending like I hadn't cried. I smiled once I entered the kitchen, but my eyes were still puffy from the news I had just gotten, and the mission that I was supposed to carry out.

“Mom? Dad?” I said, already feeling my tears wanting to fall while they both looked at me. I swallowed before speaking again “I um. Lord Hokage told me something today,” they exchanged looks like they already knew what I was talking about. “He said that you guys, were um, trying to commit espionage, but I knew that you guys wouldn’t do that right?” I awkwardly made eye contact with the both of them. My mom sighed and told me to sit down. I followed her directions as they both sat down as well. My dad spoke this time “what he’s saying is probably true,” he continued “what were you ordered to do?”  
I started to cry again at his question, “he wants me to kill you guys, but I can’t, I won’t” I got up and started to pace around the room, “I will not kill my parents. Even if it goes against the Leafs requests, I won’t betray you guys,” I said walking towards my room. My mom tried to stop me. “We betrayed the village though, didn’t you agree at the academy that you will do anything to protect the Leaf?” I stopped in my tracks and turned around, “Mom I graduated when I was 12 I didn’t know I was saying, they took advantage of us. I’ve realized this in the past 10 years,” my father interrupted me “so you are going against the Leaf?” I looked at him like he had three heads.

I didn’t understand what my parents were trying to say. “I don’t care, come on lets pack, we still have a few hours until I have to report back to the Hokage” I said. “Where will we go?” my mother asked, “I don’t know. We can figure it out on the way. Why aren’t you guys freaking out like I am? Are you guys ready to throw your lives away already?” I shook my head walking out of the kitchen where they followed me. “I won’t let that happen” I said while opening my door to my room and started to frantically put clothes in my bag along with spare shoes and a canteen. I lifted up my mattress to take out the money bag I kept just in case and shoved it in my bag as well. I went into the bathroom to grab the essential toiletries as they followed me around, “why aren’t you guys packing as well?” I asked “you’re sure you want to go against the Leaf?” my dad said, sounding almost annoyed, I laughed “that's rich coming from someone who has supposedly gone against the village… I don't care though, as long as we’re together.”

I started to walk to their bedroom when they tried to stop me and grabbed my arm. I shoved my dad back and opened the door. Only to be greeted by my real parents who laid in a puddle of their own blood. I looked behind me and the people who were “my parents” were now fellow jonin. I backed away from them too scared to process what was happening. Had I been talking to clones of my parents while my real parents were already dead? Was this whole thing testing my loyalty to the Leaf? If it was, I failed and my parents were dead. I ran towards the window breaking it in the process, not caring that my arms now had glass in them or that I was barefoot. I ran away from the two jonin as fast as I could, sure that there were probably others following us. I continued speeding through the dark streets thinking about my options, I could either try and escape from the main gates; the mountains where it's said that the anbu hq is; or the forest of death. I could also travel by river, but the water would probably slow me down and I know that one of the jonin after me is one of the best water jutsu users in the village. The safest bet was to run straight out of the main gates, hoping that it will just seem like I’m going out for a nightly training session.

I ran towards the main gates, my adrenaline making me even faster than usual. This is it, if I live to see past these gates, then I am officially a rogue ninja. My stomach dropped at the thought, but I knew that I had to keep going if I wanted to live. Maybe it was selfish to leave this town, the town that I protected and the town I thought protected me. Maybe I was supposed to have died next to my parents, but I didn’t want to and I know they wouldn’t have wanted me to. My head started to hurt at the thought of my parents dead, they were actually dead and I couldn’t have saved them, I was even told to kill them myself. I zipped up my jonin flak just in case I would have to fight, but I didn’t sense anyone near me. That didn’t make me stop running though, I was able to see the gates up ahead of me and I realized that once I leave this place I am never to return. It made me sad, especially because I don’t know if my friends would think i was a traitor or if my parents would get a proper burial. What if people thought I was the one to kill my parents and that was why I was fleeing. No, they wouldn’t think that. I went everywhere with them, I mean, I’m 22 years old and this is the first time I’m going to live without my parents other than the times we had missions.

I shook my head to empty my thoughts and ran past the gates, the 2 men up front didn’t seem to care, mostly because I’d be the last person to ever flee. I kept running. My bare feet stepping on twigs and rocks, I began to feel the pain from them, but I knew I couldn’t stop. I can’t stop. It had seemed like hours since I started to run so I decided to open my bag and put the spare shoes on. I breathed heavily and continued my journey.

I know these woods pretty well and know where the surrounding villages were. I can’t go to the Fire Temple that's for sure. That leaves me Hacho Village or Nikkō Inn Town, I’m sure that Nikkō Inn Town is much easier to get into since it is a resting area I’ve used before during missions. There I can rest even though it is a fair distance from Konoha or maybe I can rest quickly between the two places. If I don’t set up a fire I don’t think I’ll attract anyone. Unless they send trackers after me. I stopped my running again sitting on a branch thinking if i should take a break or not. I mean, if i don't set up a fire i should be fine… even though I am definitely far ahead of them they can still catch up. And i don't know how many people will be after me this time, I can definitely fight off 2 people and maybe even 4-5, but if it’s more I don’t stand a chance. I decided to take the chance though and slept for about an hour waking up when I heard something in the woods, not daring to look at what the source of the noise was. I began my journey again looking back every couple of minutes to make sure I wasn’t being followed. I knew that the possibility was high and that I could get killed any time now, but that didn’t make me stop.

The moon was the only thing that allowed me to see, any other night I would’ve been screwed. Even though Nikko Inn Town was technically in the country of fire I highly doubt anyone will be there and if they were, my stealth could probably buy me a day there where i can eat and actually rest. My exposed skin was covered with small scratches from branches that I couldn’t see properly and I could feel myself getting light headed, but I couldn’t stop.

I continued to run for a couple more hours and finally reached the town right as the sun started to rise. I slowed down my running and started to walk, but still looked around me to see if anyone had been following me. I looked for a small inn where I could rest and when I got to the counter the woman looked at me like I was crazy, which I could only imagine what I looked like. I needed to make sure I would be safe here “can I have a room that shows the whole town” I bowed and said thank you in a hoarse voice when she gave me the keys. Once I got in my room I closed the blinds then collapsed on my bed and fell asleep for god who knows how long, but the sun was fully in the sky and outside of my window when i woke up, I could see people walking around. With the room I got I had a pretty good view of the town and didn't see anything suspicious.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I shed my clothes and looked in the mirror. No wonder the woman looked at me like that. My hair was a complete mess with sticks and leaves in it and half of my body was covered in dirt and had scratches. My eyes were sunken and I definitely didn’t look like i usually did, i looked like i haven't slept for weeks and i smelt pretty bad too, I brushed my teeth thoroughly. After making sure the water was warm enough I jumped in the shower and just stood under the water, thinking, my eyes started to burn from my tears and the hot water combined. I started to actually clean myself and saw all the dirt come off my body and the small twigs fall out of my hair. This is the nastiest I’ve ever felt, even coming home from missions wasn't this bad. I cleaned from my head to my fingernails all the way to my feet making sure that every spot was clean and that I didn’t smell. I left the bathroom to change into normal citizens clothing and went into the bathroom with my kunai looking into the slightly fogged mirror, I gathered my hair and took a deep breath cutting my hair trying to look slightly different than my normal self. It was surprisingly semi even, I guess using a kunai knife for 10+ years did have its benefits. After I threw my hair into a garbageI put my knife on my waist band just in case I ran into trouble looking for food around town. The area had a few restaurants and a couple of homes and there was surprisingly a good amount of people out in the streets. I followed my nose where the best smelling food was and got double the amount of what I usually get. It was surprising that I hadn’t passed out yet, but I guess adrenaline saved me. I had 4 cups of water before the food even arrived and when it did arrive I ate it so fast I'm pretty sure that people around the restaurant started to look at me funny. I hurried up and paid and walked around a little bit just to map out the place and got a few apples for later.

I arrived back at my room and checked around the place making sure no one had been here, once it was clear I did the same exact thing I did earlier and knocked out. I woke up when I heard voices outside of my door and ran to it to look through the peephole, but they just looked like a bunch of teenagers. I released a sigh of relief, but knew that I had to start keeping my guard up, not only did I fall asleep once, but I fell asleep twice. I went through my bags to look through all the things I packed in a rush. A lot of underwear and socks, which was good; a few shirts; and a few pairs of pants. I was pretty proud of myself. I grabbed my headband and stared at the leaf symbol. There was no way I would be accepted back, I betrayed them but they also betrayed me, I was still hesitant about crossing a line through it with my kunai knife. A single tear fell onto the headband and I wiped it off slowly before slicing the line through the headband. I kept staring at it, am I supposed to wear it so people know I ran away? Is that even safe to do? What should I do with my flak jacket as well since it shows that I’m from the leaf too. I started to feel sick from all the thinking and rushed to the bathroom to throw up the food I had.

I spent the rest of the night crying and feeling bad for myself, trying to figure out my next steps. I knew that I was heading to the country of Water, but didn’t know how much money it’ll be to cross the water. I also wasn’t sure if I should go to the hidden mist village or just the outskirts. I didn’t know a lot of things, all I knew was that as soon as day breaks I’m gonna be on the run again. I leaned against the door for the rest of the night falling in and out of consciousness trying to stay on guard. When I “woke up” I quickly took a shower and brushed my teeth and made sure that I filled my canteen. This time I wore more flexible casual clothing just in case I’d run into any trouble. I decided to keep my headband in my bag to not cause any unwanted attention. I left my key at the front desk and walked outside, not a lot of people were out, but I’m guessing it’s because it’s still early in the morning. I knew that I needed to get to Yumegakure in the Dream Village as fast as I could and from there I can take it slow and head to the country of Water.

My legs were still sore from running yesterday, but I knew I had to suck it up because the more I complain the more I’ll run late on schedule. Once I got outside of the town I started to run again going through the forest making sure I didn’t sense anyone, especially since I’m wanted by the Leaf and will most likely get killed right away without me trying to explain anything. Am I going to end up on the Bingo book? I mean, I don’t really pose a threat at all and there’s no way I can go against the Leaf by myself, plus the citizens wouldn’t deserve it. Just Lord Hiruzen. Never have I ever wished ill on someone, but if he were to die right now, I wouldn’t be sad. At all. I’ll even do the job. I felt my tears trying to fall and I quickly wiped my eyes to stop them.

My parents were really dead. I never expected it to be like this. I knew that my parents would die some day, I just thought it was when they were old or in the worst scenario, killed in action. I wanted the same life as theirs, protect the people in the village and those around us. One thing a shinobi isn’t allowed to do is cry, which I never understood, hell I cry almost every other day most of the time it is from happiness or relief. That’s one rule I never followed, some other Jonin’s thought I was weak for this, but I think not being able to cry is even weaker. Struggling so much not to have emotion will just bring out anger and frustration and that is worse. Worse for you, the people around you, and the people you have pledged to protect. But for some reason me crying right now doesn’t seem right. I wish I were numb from all the pain that I've felt in the past 36 hours.

I never put too much thought into my death either. I hoped to live a long life. I know as a shinobi that can be rare especially since you get into life and death situations almost everyday, but I still hoped that I would grow old with my friends and comrades. Retire before I’m 50; maybe have a garden or something I could take care of; have a dog or a cat or maybe kids; possibly have a boyfriend or husband; at least follow in the footsteps of my parents or something. Now, all of that hope is gone, I have no clue whether or not I’ll get to live after this, if I do I'll have to retire from being a shinobi, retiring at 22… what a loser. I scoffed at myself and rolled my eyes jumping from branch to branch. If I retire now at least I'll have a little bit more freedom since I won’t have to serve under any military bullshit, but I also won’t have friends or comrads either. Maybe I can get a job at a flower shop or a food place. I was thinking too many things at once and started to get a headache. I got to my canteen and drank almost all of it, knowing I was getting close to Yumegakure where I could fill my water up.

I thought it would be difficult to enter the town since it is tiny, but they didn’t even question me at all. I guess since I looked like a normal citizen and had no visible weapons on me. I decided to sit down on a bench outside of a small flower shop after getting a few dumplings and looked around the area. It was a really pretty town, I could picture myself living here, but I don’t know if that would be a smart thing. Living so close to the country of Fire would definitely backfire on me eventually, if they were able to find me. I sat enjoying people walking around and an old woman sat next to me.

“Hello dear,” she said. I looked at her suspiciously and didn’t answer at first trying to read her chakra just in case it was a shinobi from the Leaf disguising themselves (again). I smiled after knowing she was okay to converse with. “Hi, how are you” I said back at her, “you don’t look like you’re from here. I mean I don’t recognize you,” I nodded. “Yes i'm from the Leaf,” which is true, “but i'm going to the Village of the Mist,” which is true, “to visit my family. We’re originally from there and I was thinking of moving back,” which is a lie. I gave a closed eye smile just in case she could catch up on my lie, I mean I’m mostly telling the truth. “The village of the Bloody mist you mean,” she said, “is it that bad?” I asked. I’ve only gone on a few missions there, but only to drop off scrolls and go back. She nodded and whispered to me, “you have heard of the Demon of the Hidden Mist haven’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! probably won't be read by a lot of people, but i plan on continuing this and post about every 2 weeks.


End file.
